I Will Be Kissing You Tomorrow
by RubyNury
Summary: Again and again, another round to go. I never say how much you mean to me. You pretend you don't know about my feelings. You come to me every day. You let me hold you in my arms. You move back, I wait. Let's break that routine. It takes just one kiss...


_**A/N:**__ This story is__ not related to any of my previous fics and it is written in Haruka's P.O.V. _

_(Although, I think you would have guessed it anyway :))_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon. I own only this story.

**I Will Be Kissing You Tomorrow**

Here, you do it again. No matter what the problem is - it may be another petty fight with Mamoru, a bad mark or the girls' teasing – you turn to me time and time again.

You come to me all upset or confused and thoughtful; you throw yourself into my arms, waiting for me to hug you – only for a brief moment – before you catch yourself, remember who I am and move back. Just a step back and you're not in my arms anymore. Only your sweet candy scent lingers on my shirt for a few seconds before the wind angrily wipes it away, as if it was being jealous of our closeness.

It's always so short… A few moments of holding you. Several seconds of inhaling your scent before it's gone. I wish I could hold it somehow. But I can't.

And yet, this time is different. You're still in my arms, being too deep in thoughts to realize that I've already been holding you more than those precious seconds you usually let me have.

Your body feels so soft and slender I'm almost scared to break you if I hug you any tighter.

Usually you embrace me and I put my chin onto your shoulder. It amazes me every time how cozy it feels to hold you; our bodies complement each other so perfectly.

Your golden strands tickle my cheeks and my nose, and I squeeze my eyelids shut, an involuntary smile of pleasure crawling onto my lips.

Today your neck is exposed and open to me. So delicate, so fragile. You have no idea how touching this small area of your bare skin looks to me. So close… so inviting.

I can't stand it. I can't resist this impulsive childish desire to touch you a little bit more intimately.

I always keep in mind that even one wrong move of mine may scare you away, depriving me of those moments when I can hold you in my arms with impunity… even if they always last only seconds. You don't know how much I treasure them. Of course, you don't. You don't even realize how many times you tried my self-restraint, and how many times I was close to losing it, to dropping it and… giving myself in to you.

But this time it's different. I decide to tempt my fate. This time I'm ready to face the aftermath.

I can be a teaser, I can be a lover. I can be whatever you want me to. But I will never tell you this. I don't want you to learn how much power you have over me for real.

I bend my head and, closing my eyes, kiss your neck…

Why does my whole body shiver all of a sudden? It's just a kiss. Not even on the lips.

Do I still have that self-control I used to be so proud of?

"Haru…ka-san", you gasp with astonishment. I smile in your neck in the middle of the kiss… so that's how you call me in your heart. _Haru_… well, I like it.

Michi calls me 'Ruka', and that shortened name shows her affection.

Now, I love both names. Or, more precisely, I love both of you who dare give me – me, Uranus, the Ruler of the Wind and Sky – shorter names.

I always thought that loving Michi would be enough, because I love her with all I am. No, wait, I'll rephrase. I was sure that no one else could find the way into my heart to stay there. Michi captivated and filled all of my heart, every single cell of it. I love her more than I'm ever ready to admit. I have not even a tiny place left for anyone else. Or so I thought.

But then I met you… And you. Changed. That.

"Your skin is so soft…" It really is. It's even softer than I imagined. Definitely, hands and fingers can't feel as much as my lips can. Your skin… it's intoxicating.

You freeze in my arms. Astonished? Scared? Disgusted?

I know what's on your mind. It's always the same. You seek ways to approach me, but when you're finally close to me, you back off.

Silly, take that last step to me. I'll help you.

"Are you scared? Do you want me to stop kissing you?" I half-whisper into your ear. I know how my voice affects you. I even know you're growing hot inside right now; those goose bumps on your neck and on your arms would speak louder than your words. If you ever made up your mind to speak.

I almost hear your mind shouting '_Yes! Stop it right now and never do that again._' But just as well I feel your body whispering '_No… don't stop. It feels good…_'

Maybe I'm conceited but I know your reaction for sure. I know you like my kisses. I know I make you feel good. I even know that you want more.

I know the fact that I am a woman bothers you. It keeps you from being honest and simply accepting what I'm willing to give you. You're not that type of a girl who finds attraction in women. Yet, you enjoy every little thing I do to you… and this endless dispute between your body and your mind silences you effectively for a while.

I don't mind. While you don't respond I take my time kissing you. I have every right to kiss you until you say 'Stop'.

I don't haste. I savor every touch to your tender velvety skin. It tastes incredibly good, and I want to taste all of you. Maybe not now, even not today, but one day I will. I promise. I promise this – to you, to myself.

I will tame you. I will let you get used to my kisses little by little.

It doesn't matter if your mind wins this time. It doesn't matter if you say 'Stop' right now. I will stop. Gladly. Happily. Just because you trust me, and I will never let you down. I will stop. For today.

You will blush, turn away for a second, then look up into my eyes… and run away. I know.

But your denial today doesn't really matter, because both you and I know that tomorrow you will find another reason, another excuse to come to me and throw yourself into my arms again. And we'll go another round, just like we always do.

Only… there will be a tiny difference that the two of us gave birth to today.

Both you and I know… no matter what you say, I will be kissing you tomorrow.


End file.
